


Taste

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitng, Blood, Corruption, Demon, Dom/sub Undertones, Fairy, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Marking, Pixie - Freeform, Slight fluff, Smut, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, petnames, pixie!felix, side hyunsung, side woochan, vampire, vampire!jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeongin wanted a taste of Felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 131





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not posting in sooo long!
> 
> edit: DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Jeongin has had his eyes on the new student for a while. His name is Felix _and_ he’s a pixie. It was rare to see pixies out in public doing mortal related stuff. Before Jeongin was turned, he had only seen about five pixies. Felix is the first he has seen _after_ turning.

Of course the pixie took a liking to the fairy in the same year as him, named Jisung. Jeongin saw those two together _all the time_. Occasionally, Jisung’s angel boyfriend, Hyunjin would join along and their human friend, Changbin.

Jeongin took a liking to Felix not only because he is beyond gorgeous and his little pointed ears are adorable, but because of his _blood_ . Jeongin’s older friend, and one who turned him, Chan, has said that pixie blood tastes _better_ than human blood.

Jeongin couldn’t wait to have a taste.

His friend group is kind of similar to Felix’s _but_ with the more “darker” creatures and people. There’s his friend Minho, the older is a demon. Then there is Chan’s boyfriend, Woojin. Woojin _is_ human, but he messes around with magic. So, he’s not _completely_ mortal. Then there’s Seungmin, friends with both groups. He's a werewolf who would love to be human, which is not possible.

  
  
  


“I might talk to Felix today.”

Chan’s gives the younger a surprised look, “Really?”

“Why do you look so surprised?” Jeongin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Never thought you would.” he replies, shrugging his shoulder.

Woojin looks at his boyfriend, “You know they have talked before, right?”

“Really?” Chan questions, his eyes widening as he looks back and forth between Jeongin and Woojin.

“I have a few times. They weren’t _long_ conversations though.” Jeongin answers.

“Oh.. I don’t remember you telling us.” Chan says.

“It’s because you’re too busy looking at Woojin.” Minho says, setting his plate of food down. If Chan could blush, his pale checks would _definitely_ be red right now.

“Shut up.” he mutters before taking a sip of his drink, Jeongin knowing what’s in the bottle.

“Cute.” Woojin coos, making the vampire whine and hide his face in his hands.

“Before you guys get all lovey dovey, I’m leaving. I’m going to go talk to Felix, bye” Jeongin says as he gets up.

“Good luck, Jeongin.” Minho says, watching the vampire get up.

“Thanks.” Then Jeongin leaves the table.

He walks over to Felix’s table with a smile on his face. He’s beyond glad that all their classes were almost on the same schedule. Their lunch break is a _perfect_ time to talk to the pixie.

As he gets closer to the group of friends, he notices Hyunjin giving him a dirty look, he only smirks.

“Hey Lixie.” Jeongin says as he sits beside the other.

Felix’s eyes light up as he looks at Jeongin. “Innie, hi! What brings you over here?”

Jeongin quickly makes up a lie, that’s kind of true. “Well, I was wondering if you’ll be able to help me after school with my English? I would ask Chan hyung but he’s usually too busy after classes to help me out.” He ends it with a smile, his teeth poking out some.

“Is it for your class?” Felix questions, turning more to look at the other.

“Yeah, it is! I’m slacking some.” Jeongin says, an embarrassed chuckle leaves his lips.

“Okay yeah, I’ll help you! Were you wanting to start today?” the pixie asks.

“If you don’t mind! Can I also have your number so I can text you when I’m finished with classes?”

“Yes, of course!”

Both of them take out their phones and exchange their numbers. “Thank you Lix.” Jeongin says, putting his phone away. “I’ll text you later!” The vampire starts to get up.

“No problem!” Felix smiles widely, “See you later!” Felix watches as Jeongin goes back to his friends.

“I don’t trust that.”

Felix turns to look at Hyunjin, brow raised. “How come? He only needs help.”

Hyunjin sighs, “If you say so.”

“Be careful with him, please Lix?” Jisung says.

“I will!”

They hear a sigh leave Seungmin’s lips. He sat with them today. “Innie isn’t bad.”

“But he-” Seungmin cuts of Hyunjin.

“Okay yes, he’s a vampire. But look at _me_. You guys are friends with me and I’m considered bad.”

“You guys are different though.” Hyunjin says.

“You don’t know him like I do.” the werewolf says. This shuts Hyunjin up and he goes back to eating his food.

  
  


~

  
  


A week goes by with Felix helping Jeongin out, and that’s where they are now. Earlier before classes, Jeongin had “forgot” to get more bags of blood from Chan and soon he will have to feed, _really_ soon.

“Do you understand that?” Felix asks sweetly, his deep voice sounding soft.

Right as Jeongin was about to answer, he feels his throat dry up and he lets out a groan. “Shit.” he mutters.

“Innie, are you okay?” Felix asks, concern laced in his voice.

“Yeah just, I need to feed. Sorry that you will have to witness this.” he says, chuckling soft after.

“No no, it’s okay! It’s something you have to do!”

“Thank you for understanding.” Jeongin says as he gets up.

“You’re very welcome.” the other says, watching the vampire walk to his mini fridge.

“Shit.” Jeongin groans out loudly, moving stuff around.

“What’s wrong?” Jeongin could hear the worry in his voice.

“I forgot to ask Chan hyung for more bags earlier. I can’t ask him now because he’s at work.” he says, frowning some.

“It’s there anywhere else you can get more?”

“Not anywhere I could walk.” Jeongin says, frowning more. It becomes silent between the two.

“What if.. you feed off of me?”

Jeongin holds back his smirk. “You don’t have to do that for me Lixie. You’re already doing so much by helping me out with my English.”

“I don’t mind helping you with this, this is something you need!” Felix explains, looking up at the vampire. He sits everything in his hands on the night table.

“Are you completely sure?” Jeongin asks.

“Positive!”

Jeongin gets behind the other on the bed. He runs on hand through Felix’s faded red locks and lightly tilts his head to the side. His other rest on Felix’s shoulder. “This may hurt a little.”

Felix smiles, “That’s okay!”

Jeongin pulls the other closer some. He places a small kiss on his neck before he slowly sinks his teeth in. A low moan escapes Jeongin’s mouth, Chan was _right_.

“O-oh.” Felix gasps out as Jeongin sinks his teeth deeper. The hand on Felix’s shoulder slides down to his waist, Jeongin pulls him even closer.

Felix squirms in his spot a little, he could feel himself growing in his pants, getting confused by it. This has never happened before. The pixie _hopes_ the vampires hand doesn’t travel any lower. Which ends up happening, in a way. Jeongin’s hand slips just a little lower. It lightly brushes over the tip of Felix’s hard on.

Another low moan leaves Jeongin’s lips, causing Felix’s pants to tighten more. Seconds later, Jeongin pulls off. He sees a bit of blood dripping from the puncture hole and licks it up, making Felix shiver.

“You taste _so_ good.” Jeongin groans out into Felix ear, the hand in his hair tighten. A small whimper leaves his lips.

Jeongin’s eyes trail down to the obvious tent in the pixie’s pants. “Oh, you enjoyed this a lot, didn’t you?”

“I-I feel funny.” Felix stutters out.

“Have you ever been hard before?” Jeongin questions, removing his hand from Felix’s hair.

“I h-haven’t.”

“So cute.” Jeongin coos. “Do you know what it means?”

“U-uh.. kind of?” Felix stutters.

“Okay, then you wouldn’t mind me asking if I can help you? Jeongin asks, he places a small kiss on his neck again.

“No, I don’t mind.. _please_ help me.”

“Of course love.” Jeongin goes to leave kisses on the others neck but becomes surprised to see his bite mark gone. “You guys heal fast?”

“We do.”

“Oh, that’s neat. Did not know that.” This time, he does leave a trail of kisses down Felix’s neck. As he does this, he moves his hand to cup Felix’s bulge, making the pixie gasp. Jeongin lightly grinds his hand down on Felix, deep moans escape his lips. “You sound so pretty,” he whispers.

“Th-thank you.” Felix stutters out, his hips buckle under the vampire’s hand.

The vampire moves his other hand down and starts unbuttoning and unzipping the pixie’s pants. “Stand up for me.” Felix stands up and turns to face Jeongin. “Can I pull these down?”

Felix blushes. “Yes.” Jeongin gives him a small smile before pulling them down. The vampire coos at the pixie’s size. Felix isn’t big, more on the shorter end.

“Cute.” Felix’s cheeks grow darker.

Jeongin wraps his hand around Felix’s cock, stroking lightly. Small gasps and moans leave the pixie’s mouth. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes, it does!” the pixie stutters out. A smirk forms on Jeongin’s face. The vampire removes his hand, making the pixie let out a whine.

A gasp escapes Felix’s lips as he feels Jeongin grab his wrists, flips them over, and the vampire pinning him to the bed. Right away, Jeongin attacks Felix’s neck with kisses. Here and there he would suck lightly on the others skin. Small whimpers escape the others mouth.

Jeongin pulls away a little, “You’ve definitely haven’t done anything like this before, right?”

“Right” the pixie whispers.

“Are you okay with me being your first?” Jeongin asks, making sure.

Without hesitation, Felix says, “Yes.”

“Great,” Jeongin gets up, “get on all fours for me.” Jeongin smiles softly as the other gets on all fours.

“L-Like this?” Felix asks, looking back at Jeongin.

“Put your head down on the bed.” Felix does so. “Perfect.”

Jeongin opens his side table drawer up and gets the lube out. Jeongin ups it up and coats three of his fingers. “What are you doing?” he hears Felix ask.

“Warming up the lube a bit, love.”

“Oh, what for?”

Jeongin smirks, “So I can put my fingers inside you.” He watches as the others dick twitches.

“O-oh.”

Jeongin circles a finger around Felix’s hole, making the pixie shudder. “I’m going to need you to relax baby, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Are you ready?” Jeongin’s voice is soft.

“Yes.. _sir_.. wait i-is that weird? I made it weird.”

Jeongin chuckles. “You can call me that if you want too baby, it’s fine.”

“O-oh, okay.” Felix stutters out.

Jeongin ends up asking if he was ready one more time and Felix says yes again. Slowly, Jeongin thrusts the first finger into the other. He feels Felix clench and unclench around his finger, making it a bit hard for him to move it. “Relax love.” Jeongin says softly. He feels the pixie relax and now he’s able to move his finger. “Good boy.”

After a minute of thrust in and out of the pixie, Felix starts asking for more. “Pl-please sir, more.”

“Because you asked so nicely, love.” Jeongin says, thrusting another finger in. Felix moans out to this and grips on the sheets. The reaction Jeongin is getting from the other just makes him more aroused.

“Does it feel good, hm?” Jeongin asks, thrusting his fingers deeper in the other.

“Y-yes!” he moans out.

“Want a third finger?”

“Yes, pl-please.”

Jeongin adds his third finger, making Felix moan even louder. Right away, Jeongin thrust his fingers at a fast pace. “I can’t get over how pretty you sound and how well you’re taking my fingers.”

“I-I want more.” Felix moans out.

Jeongin slowly pulls out his fingers, making Felix whine. “You’ll get more, I promise.”

Jeongin unbuttons and unzips his pants and pulls them down. He opens the lube bottle back up and coats his cock. He shuts it then puts it back on the bed.

“I’m going to definitely need you to relax or this could hurt you, okay?” Jeongin says.

“Okay.” Felix replies back.

Jeongin aligns himself up with Felix’s hole. “Before we start, can you use the traffic like system to tell me if you’re good, okay, or not okay?”

“Using the colors?”

“Yes.”

“I can do that!”

“Okay, are you ready Lixie?” Jeongin questions.

“I’m ready.” Felix replies.

Very slowly, Jeongin thrusts inside of Felix, taking it inch by inch then completely bottoming out. “What’s your color?”

“..y-yellow.” Felix stutters out.

“Want me to give you a minute, love?” Jeongin asks, rubbing his back soothingly.

After a minute Felix says, “Move please.”

Jeongin pulls out slowly and thrust back in slowly. A small moan escapes Felix’s mouth with each shallow thrust. A groan leaves Jeongin’s lips as Felix clenches around.

“F-Fuck, you feel so good around me” Jeongin says. A whimper comes out of Felix.

“F-faster, please.”

“Of course.” Jeongin pulls back slowly then thrusts in sharply. A choked moan leaves Felix’s lips, they soon turn high-pitched as Jeongin keeps up a fast pace.

“S-sir.. I feel f-funny again.”

Jeongin coos. “Are you getting close then? Just release it love.”

The vampire watches as Felix grips the sheets tighter and releases onto the bed. He continues to thrust into the pixie, slowly, so Felix can calm down.

“Is it okay that I continue so I can cum too?”

“Yes.” Felix's voice is small.

Jeongin grabs onto Felix’s hips and starts thrust fast into again. Small whines and whimpers escape Felix’s mouth, sending the vampire over the edge. Jeongin quickly pulls out and jacks himself off until he cums onto Felix’s ass.

After he’s done, he says, “Stay like this, okay? I’m going to go get a rag to clean you up.”

“Okay.”

Jeongin goes to his bathroom, grabs a rag, and wets it. He goes back in his room and starts to carefully clean the pixie off. “What’s your color right now love?”

“Hmm.. it’s green.” Felix replies.

“Would you want to take a bath so you can feel less sticky?” the vampire asks.

“Yes please.”

The next 30 minutes is filled with Jeongin helping out Felix and setting up the bath. Jeongin gets the two of them in the bath, Felix ends up leaning against Jeongin. The vampire starts to slowly clean off the other, leaving soft kisses here and there. Both of them feel relaxed and comfortable.

“Innie?” Felix says. Jeongin makes a noise so the other can continue. “Can we do.. _this_ more, please?”

“Of course love.”

Felix smiles, “Okay, thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Jeongin pulls Felix closer.


End file.
